


His Gloves

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: D/s, Disciplinary Rituals, Dominance, F/M, NSFW, Nudity, OTK, Precursor to Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: Eh.Just something that struck me - at the sight to of the gloves on Tumblr, actually - and I whipped up.NSFW, Spanking, Nudity, D/s, Dominance, Submission, Disciplinary Rituals, Precursor to Spanking, OTK





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eh.
> 
> Just something that struck me - at the sight to of the gloves on Tumblr, actually - and I whipped up.
> 
> NSFW, Spanking, Nudity, D/s, Dominance, Submission, Disciplinary Rituals, Precursor to Spanking, OTK

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/18a622094aa31947a3c0dc1dd74e5b8d_20110203_zpssnb3jeqa.jpg.html)

I want to have to stand there - naked - and wait for him, knowing he’s going to spank me when he’s through with his preparations, my bare feet shifting nervously as I watch him take off his suit coat and put it over the back of one of our straight backed dining room chairs - having already set it’s twin out in the middle of the living room, not far from where I’m standing.

The butterflies I always feel at times like this contrasting greatly with the dampness I can feel collecting between my legs that always happens, too, no matter how harsh I know the punishment is going to be.

His fingers go to the crisp, white cuffs of his Oxford shirt, rolling them neatly up to reveal first one muscular forearm, and then the other, his eyes colliding with mine occasionally as he does so; his scolding look making mine skitter quickly away to the relative safety of the plush, pile carpet in front of me.

He finally takes a step towards me, then turns around, fishing in the pockets of his coat to produce his thick leather driving gloves, which he dons immediately.

My eyes go wide at the sight of them, knowing they are going to make this experience exponentially worse than it would be if he was just using his big, bare palm on my bare behind.

“Tom - Sir - no!”

The whispered plea is out of my mouth before I can squelch it - clamping my mouth shut afterwards is absolutely no help, although I can’t stop myself from doing so.

As I’m looking down again, I can only hear him coming towards me, but I don’t see anything until the tips of his shoes appear within my limited line of sight, but I know he’s standing there, all tall and strong and lean - and very, very disapproving - arms crossed over his chest.

And all he says in response is a very deep, stern, “You should be counting your blessings that I’m not taking off my belt, young lady. I would suggest that you don’t push it, or I shall.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Then I feel a finger beneath my chin, and he makes me look up at him, which, without my usual heels, is just that much further up. Times like this are a stark reminder of just how much bigger than me he really is - in every way.

I shouldn’t be by now, I suppose, but he surprises me by bending down to kiss me tenderly. “I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t love you, you know,” he rumbles gruffly. “You about scared the wits out of me, and it’s not as if you don’t know that I won’t put up with such reckless behavior from you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He hasn’t so much as touched me yet and tears are already welling in my eyes.

With that, he skirts lithely around me to take a seat on the chair, then he pats his leg expectantly.

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/tumblr_ogiu5fUZLH1vex0h9o1_540_zpsbqqhh4n1.gif.html)

“Over my lap, little miss. Now.”

And I know better than to hesitate in obeying him, no matter how much I want to …


End file.
